Every Heart Broken
by xxxSummerBabeexxx
Summary: Bella is catapulted into a strange new world, one that she never would have dreamed of. Can she cope? On top of all this is the gorgeous, sexy, yet mysterious Jasper - will she follow her heart or her head? Jasper/Bella. Please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Twilight fanfiction, so please give it a chance!

It may seem just like Twilight to start with (but with the major difference of Jasper!) but it will change, I promise!

It is quite short but the chapters will get longer!

* * *

Chapter 1

The way I saw it was that Jasper Cullen must be a god or something. From his blonde curly hair, his red lips to his sleek, pale body, he was stunning. I felt so ordinary compared to him. He was utterly gorgeous but he seemed so mysterious. Him and the group of Cullens. They kept themselves to themselves.

I stared dreamily out of the window. God, it's so rainy!! I'd spent the summer (I'd hardly call it a summer, there was so much rain) here in Forks and today was my first day of Forks High School. I wished I was away from the rainy town of Forks and was back in Phoenix with Mom. She'd split up with my dad, Charlie, a _long, long, _time ago. She got together with another guy Phil, who was ok, but obviously not good enough for her. So now she was all on her own. I wanted to be with her to make sure she was okay. But I was stuck in Forks because Charlie's my dad and I don't want to hurt his feelings by moving away.

"Bella? Earth to Bella?" I tore my eyes from the window. I was sitting in the canteen with my new friends. I'm really shy and not so good at making friends but they sort of just picked me up. I was so grateful. They were nice people. I took a bite from my apple and gave Angela Weber an enquiring look.

"Time to go Bella! You've got your first lesson of Biology, remember?"Oops. I forgot I actually had lessons to go to.

"Thanks!"I said gratefully to Angela. She laughed. I swung my bag over my shoulder and left the canteen, glancing one more time at Jasper. Angela grabbed my arm and basically hauled me out the door. Thank goodness she was there! Next thing I knew, I'd be drooling over the sight of him!

Angela left me and I wandered off down the corridor in search of the science classroom. Damn. I was in the Art Department! Must have taken a wrong turn somewhere. I bit my lip. I wish I had Angela with me. She was so sensible and organized. I carried on down the corridor when someone grabbed my arm.

"Biology is this way!" someone laughed. Startled, I dropped all the books I was carrying. God, I'm so clumsy! I turned and saw that it was Mike Newton who'd grabbed me.

"Oh hey Mike. You startled me!" I said as I bent down to retrieve my stuff off the grimy floor.

"Let me get them for you," Mike said. He quickly gathered them up and handed them to me. He was such a sweet guy. Another of my friends.

"Thanks Mike! It's lucky you found me!" I laughed. He pushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes and his cheeks turned slightly red. He shrugged.

"It was nothing." He declared. The bell rang. "C'mon, we're gonna be late now. Biology's this way." he pointed. I guessed he was in my class. We ran down the corridor and skidded into the classroom.

"Mike Newton. Isabella Swan." A voice said sternly. "Is there any reason for your lateness?" Mr Banner asked. I cringed. The whole class was looking at me. My cheeks must have flamed red so I looked at the floor.

"Sorry we're late, Mr. Banner, I got a bit lost. It won't happen again." I said as politely as I could manage.

"Ok, I'll let you off, _this time_." He emphasized the last words. I stumbled down the centre of the room, looking for a place to sit. The only place was next to Him. Jasper. He stared right at me like he was trying to bore holes right through me. His eyes were as black as the darkest night. I gulped. I tripped over someone's bag, basically falling onto the chair next to him. Oh god, I must look like such an idiot! A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Then he looked angry again. I mumbled an apology and let my hair fall across my face so he couldn't see how embarrassed I was!

"Hi..ermm...nice to meet you...I'm Bella" I stuttered. Damn, I couldn't even get my words out properly. He just looked straight ahead as if uncomfortable to be sitting next to me. Oh. Okay. If that's how he wanted to play it then fine. He shifted in his seat, turning to look out of the window. What the hell was wrong with me? I must have had a sign above my head saying 'Don't talk to me, I'm a complete ar—'

"Class. Settle down. Now, for today, we'll be doing a little experiment. You'll need to work with the person sitting next to you." Mr. Banner addressed the class. I peeped through my hair at Jasper. He was still looking the other way. How was I supposed to work with someone who's acting like I don't exist?

The teacher carried on explaining about the experiment. "When you're done leave, your equipment in the sink and will tidy up."He coughed and was about to sit down when Jasper put up his hand. It was as white as snow, even whiter perhaps.

"Yes, Jasper?" the teacher asked. Jasper answered, his voice as smooth as velvet,

"May I be excused from this lesson; I have somewhere I have to be." I nearly choked. Was my BO _that_ bad?! I knew I wouldn't attract him, because I'm an ordinary, nothing special Bella, but I didn't mean to actually _repel_ him!

"I showed you the note Sir," Jasper continued. I couldn't help noticing how perfect his mouth was. Red lips, bottom lip faintly bigger than the top...Shit! Stop it Bella, S.T.O.P it!

"Yes, you may leave Jasper, but this experiment may come up in a test..." Mr Banner said, frowning slightly. But Jasper was already departing. He swept past me leaving me to inhale his delicious scent, a bit like roses....AARRRRGGGGHHHHH!

I ended up working with Mike. Nice guy but I couldn't help thinking about Jasper. It was like I had an infection or something. I just couldn't get him out of my head.

The bell rang. I literally ran out of the classroom leaving Mike with his mouth hanging open. I got to the car park and spotted my rusty old truck parked over in the far corner, in the shade. I trudged over to it wearily. Glancing over I saw the Cullens huddled around a silver Volvo. Jasper was amongst them. They seemed to be arguing over something. I shook my head. Ignore them, Bella; they're nothing to do with you. I got my keys out of my bag and climbed inside my truck. I stared blankly at the steering wheel for a second, thinking of you know who, then stuck my keys in the ignition and pulled out of the car park.

A wave of nausea suddenly overwhelmed me and I nearly vomited. The truck swerved. Fuck! I was on the wrong side of the road! I yanked at the steering wheel and prayed the truck would turn. My heart pounded. My back was wet from sweat. I was heading straight for an oncoming car. Please, please, please turn! I willed the truck on. There was only a few metres between me and the other car...I yanked harder on the steering wheel and veered to the right. The car sped past me. Oh thank God! I wasn't about to die! I turned in my seat and looked ahead, through the windscreen. I was heading for a tree. I screamed. I was falling...falling....darkness.

* * *

That's it! Did anyone like it?

Please review and let me know what you think!

xxx

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second installment of Every Heart Broken!  
Hope you like it.  
I'd like to say thanks to all the people who are reading this. It means a lot.  
And just one request, if you don't mind,  
If you put my story on your favourites or on story alert, can you please, please, please review?  
It would mean a lot.

Thanks. Now enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2

Jasper POV

At first I thought it was just going be one of those days. One of those days where I go and sit in tortuous hell-hole for six hours, praying for the day to end. But no. It was even worse, if that is actually possible.

It started off like normal. Up until lunchtime.

*

I got back from my run in the woods at about six am. I jumped in the shower and watched all the sweat and dirt run down the plughole, while thinking what horrors would be in store for me today. I got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my private parts and padded into my room. Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed (which is just there for show as I don't sleep). I scowled at him then ignored him.

You want to know the reason I hate Edward with a passion? Of course you do. He stole my Alice. My one and only true love, the only one I truly cared about. You wanna know how?

They went on a hunting trip together. I had already had my fill of blood for that week, so I stayed behind. How I wish I went with them. I could have stopped him putting his filthy hands o—sorry, back to the story. They came back as happy as could be but I didn't see anything wrong. After that, they had more and more excuses to go away together. I could see no problem with that. As long as Alice was safe, I didn't mind. Again and again they went away, until eventually I'd had enough. I snapped at Alice asking her why she wouldn't spend any 'quality time' with me. And she told me. She looked me straight in the eye and told me she's fallen in love with Edward. I almost howled. I could literally feel my heart breaking with sorrow. She cried and told me she loved me as well, but she said you can't help who you fall in love with. I knew this was true so I just accepted what she said while I felt like I was about to snap in half. I've hated Edward ever since.

Anyway, back to my day.

Edward shrugged at me and then said that Carlisle wanted to see me. He left, shutting the door behind him. I put the middle finger up at him and threw on some clothes.

I went downstairs, swore at Emmett when he tried to wrestle me to the ground, and knocked on the door of Carlisle's office. It's not often I get to go in there, and when I do, I always wonder in amazement at how the hell Carlisle could sit in such a small place for the amount of time he does. I've never asked him what he does in there. I most probably didn't want to know.

Carlisle watched me as I parked by backside on the only available chair. He looked at me gravely.

"You know, you should really try and make an effort to get on with Edward. He does want to try and make it up to you."Carlisle advised.

"He can go to hell," I muttered. I wished he _would_ go to hell.

"Jasper!" Carlisle said sternly. I shrugged.

"Is that all you wanted me for?" I enquired. I certainly wasn't going to stand around here wasting my time, chatting about Edward the Enormous Arsehole. Oh, and I knew full well he was probably reading my mind right now. Whatever. Let him.

"No, I wanted to ask you how you're getting on in school. I know it's been hard without Alice but..." Carlisle asked, gently.

"Everything's fine." I said, abruptly. I inwardly cringed. He's only looking out for me. "Sorry. It's not fine. Everyone smells so tempting, it's taking all my efforts not to bite their necks, let alone concentrate in lessons." I admitted. I was a new-born vampire, so if I wasn't careful I'd end up starting a bloody massacre. And I mean bloody.

Carlisle nodded patiently as I ranted on about the horrors of school. I stopped and everything was silent. Eventually Carlisle spoke,

"I understand. I was exactly like you once. But two hundred years of learning to hold back did the trick." He laughed. "Would you rather take a week off or something?" he asked. I thought about it, and then shook my head.

"I spend enough weeks off as it is; for hunting, so any longer and people are gonna start asking questions." I decided. Carlisle nodded.

"Okay then. You'll tell me when you need anything, won't you?" he enquired. I nodded. A beeping noise started and Carlisle looked at his cell phone.

"Ah, I'd better answer this. You can go now." He pointed to the door. I left the room and headed towards the garage. I decided I was gonna have a drive before school, to calm my nerves. I jumped in my car, stuck my keys in the ignition and off I went.

*

I arrived at school, just in time for the bell. First lesson, I had English. Yawn, what a bore. I'd already sat through ten years worth of English lessons, so I wasn't exactly learning anything new. I drummed my fingers on the desk, while humming the tune of 'I Kissed a Girl' under my breath. Don't ask why. I handed in my homework assignment at the end of the lesson and legged it outside to get some fresh air. I had to get away from all those people who smelled so appetizing. I wondered what it would be like to bite one of their necks and feel the warm, fresh blood trickle down my throat...I shook my head. Don't think about that Jasper, I warned myself. It would be too messy.

By lunch hour, my throat was burning. I needed blood. I sped out of the canteen, quicker than the human eye could see, and attacked an innocent deer in the nearby forest. Warm blood spurted down my throat, caressing my burning desire. Ah! Sooo much better! Not as good as human blood, but the next best thing. I hurled the carcass as far as I could, and then trudged back to the canteen. I plonked myself down beside Emmett (who had only eyes for Rosalie), gave Edward yet another dirty look, and scanned the room. Ewww! Mike Newton was picking his fucking nose! I grimaced. What a creep. Having amazing eyesight was sometimes a curse.

Mike was chatting away animatedly to a girl who I'd never seen before. I guessed she must be new. And by God, was she beautiful. She had flowing locks of copper tinted brown hair, and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Another thing I noticed was that she was so pale. She could almost pass for a vampire, except for the fact she looked so fragile. I noticed the vein in her neck. It was pulsing in the most tempting way. She looked so delicious.

I noticed that she was looking at me, so I turned away. I wondered what she might be thinking. 'Ooh, look at Jasper, what a hunk!' Yeah right. I was almost tempted to ask Edward to read her mind and find out what she was thinking. But then I saw the way he was staring at Alice and I immediately clamped my mouth shut.

I turned my attention to the new girl and to my dismay found that she was leaving. Emmett must have noticed my dismay.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Looking for an afternoon snack?" He laughed.

"Yeh. Real funny. Ha ha. I'm laughing so much my head's falling off." I retorted, sarcastically.

The bell rang. I jumped out my seat and headed towards Biology. As I wandered, my thoughts kept drifting back to the new girl. I wonder what her name is. The image of her kept circulating in my mind. The hair, the skin. The eyes. Those gorgeous eyes.

Finally, I reached Biology. Maybe she would be in my class. Nope she wasn't there. Disappointed, I took my seat at the back of the class, and resumed my humming of 'I Kissed a Girl'.

A few minutes later, the door opened, and two figures skidded into the room. It was Her. Plus the nose picker, Mike.

"Mike Newton. Isabella Swan." Mr Banner said, sternly. "Is there any reason for your lateness?" Ah. So her name was Isabella. What an exquisite name. She mumbled something and stumbled down the centre of the room. I figured she must be looking for somewhere to sit. Realisation dawned on me. The only spare seat was next to me. Woohoo! I thought in triumph.

As she got closer, my excitement turned to horror.

Her scent was overwhelming. It burned down my throat, causing me to choke. I. Wanted. Her. Blood. I felt like without it, I would die. My animal instincts took over me. I was a predator. And she was my prey. In my mind, I was fighting battles. My sensible side vs. the animal. So far, the animal was winning. I had to cut off my air supply before I attacked her fragile body. I took one last deep breath, sucking in her dangerously tempting scent. That was almost too much for me to bear. Even though I couldn't smell her now, I still had the memory. I had to get out of there.

She stuttered something. Apparently her name was Bella. But I couldn't answer her, without taking a breath. So I turned to look out of the window, trying to calm myself. I clenched my hand into a fist so hard, that my nails took chunks out of my flesh. I prayed she wouldn't notice.

Mr. Banner was saying something but I couldn't concentrate. In my mind, I saw myself killing Bella. She would be pleading. She would be utterly terrified. I wouldn't care. I'd keep draining the life out of her. I had to get out. I took another breath, allowing that horrifying scent into my body. I stuck my hand in the air. I started to shake violently. I willed the teacher to notice my hand up.

"Yes, Jasper?" he answered looking puzzled. I croaked out that I had to leave. I wanted to look at Bella but I kept my head straight. Another look at her would probably be fatal. Mr. Banner still looked puzzled so I told him about the note I gave him earlier. It was my back up. It said that I had a medical condition, so that I could leave whenever the place got too much.

"Yes, you can leave Jasper but –" he replied. But I was already leaving. I swung my bag onto my shoulder and bolted out of the hell-hole, towards the forest.

Branches tore at my skin. Rocks tried to trip me up. But to no avail. I kept going, trying to get as far as I could away from Her. It felt like my throat had been set on fire, slashed at with a very sharp knife, ripped out and then roasted on a barbecue. That's no joke.

I kept running and running. My feet pounded at the earth. I flitted in and out of the trees, until I came to the edge of a cliff. I skidded to a halt. Damn, I'll have to turn back now. I took a deep breath; taking in the clean scent and headed back to the dreaded place.

To my horror, I arrived just as the bell was going for the end of school. Uh oh, here we go again. I cut off my air supply and headed over to where my family was crowded around Edward's silver Volvo.

"Where the hell did you go?" Emmett demanded.

"Why don't you ask Edward?"I knew for definite he would have read my mind. "Or Alice. Didn't she see what was coming?" I replied, angrily.

"We wanted to hear it from you, Jasper," Alice answered, gently.

"You wanna know? I was about to drain the life out of an innocent girl, so I figured it would be best to get the hell out of here." I snarled. I don't know why I was being so nasty; I guess it just summed up my day.

"Jasper! We're only trying to help you! And all we get in return is a moody arsehole, shutting us out!" Rosalie snapped. "We know how hard it is for you..." And so she continued. But I wasn't listening. I could smell that smell. It was followed by the overwhelming burn of desire. I glanced over at the opposite side of the car park and saw Her. Bella. I gulped.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Rosalie roared. I ignored her. I darted to my car and leapt in. I grabbed the steering wheel and shot out of the car park.

I veered dangerously onto the main road, disregarding the horns and angry shouts. I glanced at my wing mirror and noticed the all too familiar rusty old truck behind me. It was Bella's truck. It seemed to be out of control. I saw the look of panic on Bella's face as she nearly hit an oncoming car. I swore. What was she doing? I pulled in at a lay-by and dived out of my car. I sprinted over to where Bella was headed. What should I do? Too late. I heard a scream. I swore again, under my breath. She crashed straight into a tree.

* * *

There you go!

How was it?

Took me a while to write but i wanted to get it right.

Please keep reading. Next installment coming soon, I promise.

Oops, nearly forgot the disclaimer.

I don't own the rights to any of the characters; they belong to Stephanie Meyer. The text is copyright to me though.

Thanks again

xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Here's Chapter 3!**

**It's not as long as the last chapter but I hope you like it!**

**Not much happens to begin with but it gets better towards the end......**

**Thanks to everyone who's reading it!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I was floating. Floating in a sea of darkness; just drifting. Slowly drifting, like nothing in the world mattered. Where was the sun? There was just a stretching abyss of the deepest black, as far as the eye could see. Nothing else.

*

After a while I began to hear noises. A beep, beep, beep. Drip, drip, drip. A buzzing sound in my ear. Where the hell was I? Light was trying to get under the cracks in my eyelids. I tried to open my eyes. They wouldn't open. I started to panic. A smell so strong burnt its way up my nose and down my throat. I coughed. What was that smell? It was like the smell of a hospital. Maybe I was in hospital. Ah. A sense of realization dawned on me. The crash. The tree. Jasper. I could feel a dull throbbing at the back of my head. I gasped as a sharp pain cut across my ribs like a knife. I started to hear snatches of conversation.

"What happened? Where...What did you do?" Then I could just hear mumbling.

Another voice. Loud. "I had to! I couldn't just leave her!" then it went quieter, "you would have done the same." I recognized that voice. It was a smooth voice, like velvet. Who...? Then it hit me. It was Jasper. Jasper was here. I opened my eyes. My vision swam. Bright lights pierced my eyes.

"Shhh...She's awake!" A voice whispered. There were people crowded around me. Who was it? The room slowly came into focus. I was in a bed. White walls surrounded me. There was a heart monitor next to my head. So that was what the beeping was. Shit, the crash must have worse than I'd originally thought. Was my truck alright?

A few people left the room. I saw someone, with a flash of bronze hair, leave. I looked up to find a man smiling at me. He had lovely blond hair, and his skin was so pale. The skin at the corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"Welcome back Bella." He said kindly. Who was he? I decided to ask. I tried but all that came out was a croak. He smiled and continued. "My name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." Ohhh!!! He was Jasper's dad! "I'm Jasper's adoptive father." He said. Oh. Jasper was adopted. I was close. I tried to speak.

"Ermm... What happened? Where am I? Is my truck okay?" My words came out jumbled up but he got what I said.

"You hit a tree, head on. You've three broken ribs. You've got a broken leg and a fractured collar bone. You're actually very lucky to be alive." He looked at me gravely before continuing, "You are currently in my house; it was easier to get to than the hospital. As for your truck, I'm afraid it's quite badly damaged but I happen to know someone who might be able to take a look at it," he explained. Crap! Charlie will be so angry about the truck! I almost laughed. Here I was, lucky to be alive, and all I was worried about was my truck!

I tried to sit up. And failed. Mr. Cullen wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully. Mr. Cullen got up and gazed out of the window, his hands resting on the sparkling clean windowsill.

I glanced down to see that all I was wearing was a white fluffy dressing gown. Someone must have undressed me while I was unconscious. UNDRESSED ME!! I could've died then from utter embarrassment. I wanted to scream out 'WHO?' but then I thought that I probably didn't want to know. Well, at least I was still alive.

I realised that Charlie might not know where I was. "Excuse me. Ermm, Mr. Cullen?"

He jumped, seemingly taken aback at being spoken to. "Please," he spoke gently, "Call me Carlisle."

"O. Okay. Carlisle, could I maybe ring my dad, so at least he knows where I am?" I asked. I owed Charlie that.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. He's on his way over. We contacted him as soon as we could." Carlisle answered patiently. I thanked him. He muttered something incomprehensible, and then left the room.

A moment later, I heard a thud, angry shouting, and then the door flew open, and Charlie stumbled in. He looked ill. Dark rings circled his eyes, and he looked so pale. I found I was so grateful to see him that tears made their way down my face. Charlie smiled,

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What are we going to so with you?" He shook his head. "You are just one big disaster aren't you?" He joked. I grinned at him, my heart full of love for him. "I was so worried about you! I couldn't sleep or eat!" So that's why he looked so awful.

"Well, I'm okay now. Thanks to Mr. Cullen – I mean Carlisle." I said, trying to calm him. I was surprised to hear an enormous groan come from my stomach. Charlie laughed.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you a little something." He winked and got something out of his bag. My face lit up.

"Chicken and noodles! Thanks Dad!" I LOVE chicken and noodles! I know that's kinda weird, but do I care? No. I grabbed them off him and he handed me a fork. I tucked in hungrily, wolfing them down. When I was done, I licked my lips and settled back, extremely satisfied. Charlie grinned.

"Thought you might appreciate them." I nodded thankfully. We chatted for a while, about this and that, until eventually Charlie got up and patted my head.

"I've got to go now Bells, I'll come and visit another time. Carlisle said you'll have to stay a few more days." Leaving? Already? I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." I croaked. He kissed the top of my head. He said goodbye and left the room.

My thoughts wandered back to Jasper. Where was he? I pictured his beautiful face and held the image in my mind. I wondered what it would be like to hold him in my arms, or to be in his arms. I wondered what it would be like to kiss those perfect red lips. I smiled. There was only one problem. He didn't even like me.

*

A day passed and nothing really happened. Carlisle came to check on me a few times, and said I was healing well. Good to hear. But I was desperate to get back home. I was sooo bored. Yes they gave me books to read, TV to watch but I really just wanted to be back in the comfort of my own home.

*

I woke up the next day, with a major headache. It felt like I had a huge rock wedged in my brain, and every time I moved it got jammed in a little further. I groaned. I wondered if they had any aspirin. But everyone was out. I had two choices. Lie back and suffer with this stupid headache or go and explore. I chose the latter. I could at least try. Carlisle said I was healing well so maybe I could try and walk. I shifted and tried to sit up. I leant on my arm and heaved my leg out of the bed. At that point I realised I had a broken leg. It was covered in bandages. Ah. Another slash of pain felt like my head was going to split in two. I had to get the aspirin; if they had any. I thought about ringing Charlie and get him to come over, but I understood that he was probably at work right now. Time for action.

I started to get up. I put my weight on my good leg and got myself upright. I wobbled and crashed back down onto the bed. I winced. My ribs hurt like hell. But not as much as my head. After several attempts, I managed to stay upright. Now, I need to move forward. Where was I heading? My eyes searched the room and I saw a tiny cabinet hanging on the far wall. That was my target. Take one hop at a time I told myself. I hopped, jarring my ribs. My left arm was in a sling so I had to use my other for balance. I waved it around like a windmill, trying to stay balanced. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed. I didn't fall. Hooray! Oh. Just another fifteen hops should do it. I took a deep breath and carried on. Slowly.

By the time I'd managed to hop all the way over to the tiny cabinet, I was sweating. I was exhausted. I hoped to god there was some aspirin in that cupboard. I felt like death.

I reached up and opened the door of the cabinet and peered inside. My heart dropped. There was nothing inside. Damn. I'd have to look elsewhere.

I decided to head towards the kitchen and start from there. The problem was I didn't know where the kitchen was. Hopping over to the door, I hoped someone would come back soon. Hopefully Jasper. I bit my lip and considered getting back into bed. Nah. I was fed up with sitting around all day, completely bored, so why not explore? Well, you could say I had three broken ribs, a broken leg and a fractured collar bone but that would just be spoiling my fun.

I poked my head around the door, looked left and right, and decided to turn right. I don't know why, I just had an instinct. Hop. Hop. Argh! A sharp pain shot through my leg. I needed a rest. As I leaned on the wall for support, my breath caught in my throat. Wow. This house was amazing. Like, my dream house. The walls were a pure white, with occasional hints of cream, and the carpet was a plush, designer red. It felt so soft under my toes. I smiled. Renee, my mom, would kill to live here.

As I continued along the hall way, I fell even more in love with the place. A huge bay window was situated at the end, letting a stream of golden sunlight illuminate the gorgeous artwork that hung from the walls. A stairway led off downstairs and I figured that was the way to the kitchen. Yet another hitch. How was I supposed to get down there?

As I considered sliding down the stairs in my arse, I heard a door bang open. Presumably the front door. I hoped it was Jasper then he could be, like, my knight in shining armour, and I was the damsel in distress. I stifled a giggle with my hand and called down,

"Hello? Could I maybe have some help please?! Sorry for being a pain...." I sure they'd be able to hear me. My head pounded and I nearly fell. Shit. Come on, answer me, I willed. But everything had gone quiet. Was I mistaken? Was it my over-active imagination?

I sat there for a minute straining my ears to see if I could hear anyone. Nope. Damn. I shook my head, and turned, disappointed, to go back to my room.

I came face to face with Jasper. I nearly jumped out of my skin. How had he got there without me hearing? He was either super quiet or I was deaf. Probably the latter. I looked at the floor, trying to come up with something clever to say, to try and impress him. My mind was blank. Argh. His beauty was turning my mind to mush.

I managed to choke out, "Hi! Good day at school? I mean you're back early –"I stopped abruptly when I saw his face. It was pure evil. His eyes were as black as coal. He stared at me, unmoving. I swayed and had the sudden urge to run away. Far away. His nostrils were flared and his fists were clenched by his sides. The sun was shining across his face and he seemed to be....sparkling. I sighed. He was so beautiful. Except he looked evil. I bit my lip, mumbled that I would go now and tried to hop forward.

I was suddenly, impossibly, in his arms. Now I know that sounds romantic, but trust me, it wasn't. How did he get there anyway? Trying to understand him made my head spin.

He was staring at me intently; not a flicker of emotion. His arms were like rocks that hadn't seen the sun for years. They were freezing. I almost shivered. I laughed and told him he could let go now. Why was he holding me anyway? I wasn't even going to fall over. Strange, but who cares?

But he didn't let me go. I tried to push him away but he was like a big rock. His arms were like iron bars. I wasn't strong enough. He squeezed me harder. I winced.

"Jasper, you're hurting my arm!" He ignored me. "What are you doing?!" I asked, quietly. No response. WHAT WAS HE DOING?!

He bent forward, like he was about to kiss me. I almost fainted. My dream come true. As he got closer, my brain jammed. Did he lust after me? I couldn't concentrate. Everything around us blurred into nothing. The only thing I could see was Jasper.

His cold lips touched my neck. Goosebumps erupted over my skin. I groaned. I didn't understand why he wasn't kissing me on the lips but did I care? No. I was in heaven.

That was until I felt a searing pain shoot my neck. What the –? Jasper was biting my neck. JASPER WAS BITING MY NECK! I felt faint. My vision swam. I could feel the blood flow out of my neck, presumably into Jasper's mouth. Pain made my body feel numb. I was going to die. I knew it.

It was like in one of those trashy movies; I really did see my life flash before my eyes. All the memories, all the laughter. All the things I hadn't done.

A final flash of pain.

Nothing.

* * *

**That's it!**

**What will happen to Bella?**

**Cheers,**

**Happy Writing!**

**xxx**

**Please let me know what you think about it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya!**

**Sorry its been so long since i updated!**

**I hope you like the next chapter! I'm not sure about it...**

Chapter 4

Jasper POV

I sprinted home as fast as I could, getting away from all the tempting humans. My throat was burning like hell, and frankly, I couldn't be bothered with school.

I pelted up the driveway, my feet crunching on the gravel; a hundred thoughts flitting in and out of my head.

I pulled the keys to the front door out of my bag and stuck them in the lock. I let myself in.

I heaved a sigh of relief and chucked my bag into the living room. To my surprise, I heard a faint voice shout from upstairs.

"Hello? Could I maybe have some help please?! Sorry for being a pain...." Who was that? Then it hit me. Bella was here.

After I'd pulled her out of the wreckage of her mangled truck, I'd taken her back here, hoping Carlisle could help her. He seemed to have done a pretty good job. He was pretty angry with me for bringing her back, and impressed that I'd managed not to suck her blood. I was surprised myself. I still thought about how perfect life would be if Bella was vampire; we could be a couple. I grinned at my reflection in the mirror. Yeah, whatever Jasper.

I guessed I should go and see what she wanted. But, I admit, I was a bit scared. What if I couldn't hold back? I shook my head. It wouldn't get to that. I wouldn't let myself. I wouldn't. Even as I thought that, I could smell her. Her scent was so perfect; I couldn't hold back the desire. It spread through my body making me weak.

STOP! I warned myself. I crept up the stairs slowly, hoping I'd be okay. Well, more like hoping she'd be okay.

Going up the stairs at normal speed was tortuous. I was going to have to speed up so I wouldn't smell her as much. If I sped past her, I would be able to work out whether I'd eat her or not.

In a flash, or less than a second, if you'd prefer, I was behind her. I looked at her perfect body, all wrapped up in white bandages, and wondered what she'd look like underneath her clothes...  
That was almost too much to bear. I clenched my fists tightly and just stared straight ahead, calming myself. I shut off my air supply just as Bella turned around. She looked at me in surprise then stuttered out,

"Hi! Good day at school? I mean you're back early –"She'd cut off. She looked me up and down, a look of horror on her face.

I'd breathed in, hadn't I. I couldn't resist. I had to smell her. That was the worst thing I could have possibly done.

I wanted her blood. The desire took over my brain. All I could see was Bella. And the vein on her neck that was pulsing with blood. A roaring sound was in my ears.

I stepped forward. She was in my arms. I looked down into those chocolate brown eyes seeing nothing but fear.

She stuttered something. I was crushing her. My arms were wrapped around her fragile body, slowly squeezing. I didn't even notice.

My throat was screaming for her blood. I leant forward. My mouth getting ever closer to her neck.

My lips touched her warm neck. I felt the blood pulse just underneath the skin. One bite and I'd have it.

A twinge of regret stirred in my brain.

I ignored it.

My teeth sank into her neck. Warm blood spurted into my mouth. The animal inside my purred in delight. YES!

It soothed my burning throat and quenched my aching desire.

I gulped and felt it settle in my stomach.

It was so fragrant I couldn't help but carry on.

My mind was blank with pleasure.

*

I heard voices shouting. Arms grabbed at me. I shrugged them off. I needed more blood.

Something sharp stabbed into my back. An arm curled around my neck, pulling me off my prey.

I snarled and whipped around. Crouching on the floor, I stared around the room, ready to pounce.

My whole family was there. I bared my teeth and decided to try and get back to Bella. Edward must have anticipated my move and sprang in and stopped me. He wrestled me to the ground. Carlisle pushed him off and he held me down instead. He looked into my eyes, with a sad expression. He shook his head.

"Jasper. JASPER!" He said sharply, shaking me. I snarled at him and tried to shake him off, but he was too strong for me. I sniffed the air and realised Bella was further away. I couldn't smell her as much anymore. The animal inside me was backing down, and my conscience wrestled with it.

I started to comprehend that what I'd done was very wrong. Very wrong. I growled again but this time not at Carlisle. I was growling at myself.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HAD BITTEN BELLA! THE BEAUTIFUL BELLA!

I howled and threw Carlisle off me. I sped past everyone, tore open the door, and pelted down the drive way, into the forest.

I ignored the branches that whipped at me and scratched at my face. I growled at a bear that came dangerously close.

I came to a small clearing in the forest, and saw a tiny little lake that was glistening in the sun. I took a deep breath and waded into the water trying to calm myself. I snatched at a silver fish that darted under the water's surface but missed it. Under normal circumstances I would have caught it easily.

But I was shaken. I couldn't believe what I had done. Frankly, I was disgusted with myself.

I sank down into the water and pulled my head under the surface. And just lay there.

*

I arrived back home when it was dark. I sneaked upstairs, just wanting to be alone. I knew that wasn't going to happen.

Carlisle was waiting for me. The way he was looking at me, made me even more disgusted with myself.

"Jasper," he whispered, "Come over here and sit down." I wandered over, all the while shaking my head. I couldn't get the image of Bella out of my head. The look of terror on her face. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"How is she?" I couldn't help but ask. I had to know.

"She, - well. I tried to suck out the venom but it was too late. It had started to change her. Her human life is over. She's upstairs. Changing." A piercing scream coming from upstairs seemed to prove Carlisle right. I groaned. What had I done? I would never be able to forgive myself. And neither would Bella. Bella, I repeated. What a beautiful girl.

"It's not your fault, Jasper." Carlisle whispered. I didn't answer. Of course it was my fault. Eventually I willed myself to speak.

"What about Charlie? What are you going to tell him? He'll be devastated not to see Bella-" My voice broke at the end. I couldn't finish the sentence. He wouldn't see Bella Ever Again. And it was all my fault – no matter what Carlisle said. He looked at the floor.

"We haven't figured that out yet. I guess we'll have to tell him she .. died..from her injuries. I know Charlie came to see her when she was conscious but there is nothing else we can tell him." He paused. He seemed to be waiting for me to say something. I disappointed him. He carried on.

"Jasper. I know how hard living with this will be for you. But know this. The whole family is behind you. We don't blame you." He insisted. I looked up into his golden eyes. He seemed sincere.

"Can I see her?" I asked. I needed to see her. I wouldn't do anything stupid.

Not this time.

Bella POV

The first thing I was aware of was the pain.

The endless pain that burnt my limbs. And kept on burning. I knew I must be on fire. I wished someone would hurry up and kill me.

It scorched its way through my body endlessly. The pain just wouldn't stop. It felt like I was in a furnace. Except I wasn't hot.

I writhed in agony trying to shake the fire off. It didn't work.

On and on.

I could see nothing but darkness. It seemed to stretch on forever in front of me.

Was I in hell?

If I wasn't, I was close.

Jasper POV

I grimaced as I saw the anguish on Bella's face. She thrashed about constantly; constantly moaning under her breath. I knew what she was going through and it wasn't pleasant. I couldn't believe what I'd done.

There were dark circles under her eyes and her face looked gaunt. Her face was stretched to a point of breaking over her cheekbones. They jutted out making her look ill. She was paler than the last time I'd seen her. And I knew the reason. And it killed me.

Her copper hair was strewn across the white pillow, framing her face. Even in this state she looked stunning.

Then it hit me. I realised I couldn't smell her blood anymore. She was almost there – nearly a vampire.

I howled in despair. Her life was over.

I ran from the room, sped through the front door, and straight into the forest.

Again.

Bella POV

I tossed again and again. I was going crazy. I couldn't think straight. The fire continued.

*

Suddenly it stopped. Just like that. The darkness retreated.

I opened my eyes.

Jasper POV

I stared down at her lifeless form. I couldn't believe it.

She opened her eyes.

They were blood red.

* * *

There you go!

Hope you liked it!

x

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya again!**

**Here's the next instalment of Every Heart Broken!**

**Sorry this chapter took me a long time to write..and it seems a lot longer on Word!**

**Hope you enjoy it...x**

* * *

Chapter 5

Bella POV

When I opened my eyes, it was like I'd been completely reborn. Everything looked different. But ten times better.

The way the light was split into the colours of the rainbow and how the dust seemed to dance around the room. I sat there for a second, just taking in the sights.

I marvelled at the different smells. Lilac, honey, a slight hint of jasmine. I breathed in deeply, trying to take it all in.

I realised that breathing seemed all wrong. It felt like I, well, this is going to sound stupid, like I didn't need to breathe. Really. It was that weird.

Seven pairs of gold eyes looked at me with shock. I sighed. What had I done now?

I wondered what had happened to me. Why was I on fire before? I glanced down at arms expecting to see charred skin or something.

But what I did see startled me. My arms were a pure white, without a blemish in sight. They seemed perfect.

Just. Like. Jasper. And his family. I gasped. How had I become like him? What the hell had happened to me?

It flooded back. Jasper had bitten me. Bitten me for god's sake. It was like he was trying to be a vampire.

I would have choked if I could have.

Could he be?

I mean, he did bite me. He was freezing, and had body like a rock. And that day on the stairs, I didn't notice him go past, he was so fast.

Does that make _me _a vampire?

No way could I believe that.

I needed a mirror.

I sat up. In two tenths of a second. I put my head between my knees, expecting a spell of dizziness to wash over me like it always did. Nothing came.

This was _fucking_ weird.

Several pairs of arms grabbed me and held me tight. What had I done now? The other thing I'd noticed was that their skin felt surprisingly warm.

"I want to see a mirror. Now." I told them. My voice flowed out in unnatural smoothness. I stared up at Jasper, meeting his gold eyes with mine. Were my eyes that colour?

I stared at Jasper, my eyes drinking him in.

Jasper looked even more beautiful than he was before. I was overcome by a sense of desire, a sense of longing that started deep inside. I wanted him, badly. Damn him.

He smiled at me, encouragingly, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked strained and tired.

"What do you want a mirror for, Bella?" He asked me, gently. His arms were still constricting me.

"I want to eat it."I said, sarcastically. "What do you think? I want to see what I look like."I realised how rude I sounded. "Please" I tagged onto the end. Jasper looked at Carlisle questioningly. Carlisle nodded.

"I'll get it" Another voice said. I didn't know who it was but he was extremely muscular, and very handsome. But not as handsome as Jasper, obviously.

In less than two seconds (which is kind of ironic, as the saying goes 'I'll be back in two ticks') he was back with a mirror in his arms. I say in his arms because he'd brought a full length, framed in mahogany, mirror back. What a jerk.

"Is this big enough for you, Bella? He asked mockingly. "I'm Emmett, by the way, nice to meet you" He bowed. I rolled my eyes. He laughed and held the mirror up. Jasper released me and cautiously I crept over, anxious about what I'd see staring back at me.

Again, Jasper stepped forward and clutched me protectively. Why did he keep holding on to me? I mean it felt nice, but I had to keep reminding myself that it might have been Jasper that was the one that put me in this mess. I shook him off and he took step back. (I could have sworn I heard him mumble "ouch".)

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Nothing.

I spun around and saw in front of me, a beautiful woman, standing tall and firm. Her skin was flawlessly smooth and a startling white colour. Her shiny brown hair cascaded past her shoulders and her fingers were slender. Her skin sparkled, as if encrusted with a thousand diamonds, when the sun shined on it.

But what struck me were her eyes. They were flaming red like they'd been set on fire. They were as red as rubies. Not natural at all.

The strange thing was whenever I moved, she did. I tilted my head to one side and so did she. I lifted up my hand, and guess what? Yep, you got it, she did too. And so on.

Then realisation struck me as if I'd been hit by lightning. That. Was. Me. I gasped. I mean, that can't be me! No _way_ could I look that beautiful. Not me. Not ordinary Bella.

Right, I decided. Time for an explanation.

*

When Mr. Cullen, sorry, Carlisle had finished telling me about what I'd become and how, I laughed. I mean, how could _anyone_ take this shit seriously? I figured it must be some kind of wind up, like, ermm, you know, the shows where they set people up. Sorry, I couldn't think of a show right then.

But I still couldn't understand why I was pale white like everyone else. And before you ask about the eyes, I did wonder, and actually succeeded in poking myself in the eye, trying to get out a contact lens. I wished they'd hurry up and tell me what was really going on because I had the sore throat of all sore throats. It felt like my neck was on fire.

Yes, I know Carlisle's explanation did seem to tie in but who could believe this? Me, of all people, a vampire? Who has to drink blood? Doesn't sleep? I'm sorry but that was just plain ridiculous.

Maybe I was dreaming.

Or they were playing with my mind.

Or even (bear with me) this was a scientific experiment where they give people powers, like _Heroes_ on the TV.

Jasper kept hold of my hand the whole time Carlisle was talking to me. He nodded encouragingly and smiled. I kept shooting questioning glances at him but he carried on smiling.

And every time I moved, hands held on to me constricting my movement. They told me it was for my own safety (and theirs). Now that was one thing I _could_ believe. I was just plain clumsy.

"Bella?" a voice said, jerking me out of my reverie. I looked up. "Are you even listening to me?" Carlisle enquired, tilting his head to one side. I apologised.

"Erm, Carlisle?" I asked tentatively. "Can I ask you something?"

He looked puzzled; and a frown line appeared on his otherwise perfect face. "Ask away," he replied.

"Do you really expect me to believe this th -" I was cut off as Emmett gave a howl of laughter. I glared at him. I mean, what was his problem? He'd been acting like I was his little sister ever since I'd arrived here. I blatantly asked him what his problem was.

"N...nothing!"He spluttered, clutching his stomach. "It's just..." –wheeze- "you're sitting in a room full of vampires and you're worried we're" –splutter- "stitching you up! Ha!" The blonde beauty, Rosalie, I think her name was, gave him a reproving look.

"What!" He exclaimed, his face a picture of innocence.

"I believe she really does think this is all some kind of pathetic joke, Carlisle," stated Edward, the one with bronze tinted hair. I nearly gave him a round of applause. Finally! Someone realises that I wasn't as stupid as I looked! There was no way I could believe this! Edward grinned at me. He must have noticed the expression on my face. A vampire with short, spiky black hair, and pixie like features sat next to him, also grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

Jasper stood up and glided across the room to Carlisle. He passed him a crumpled piece of paper. I couldn't quite make out what it said, but to be honest, I was concentrating more on sneaking glances at Jasper's arse. This "new" and improved sight made everything seem a damn sight better. Impossibly, it made Jasper look even _more _perfect than he already did. Carlisle cleared his throat and stood up.

"Bella, I think Jasper would explain it better that I did, so we'll leave you two to it." He took his wife Esme's arm and stood up. He glanced at everyone else in the room and they all rose, with the gracefulness of angels. They left, leaving Jasper and I alone.

He took my hand in his and I noticed that both of our arms were the same gorgeous creamy white colour. I gazed up into his liquid gold eyes and he smiled his crooked smile. My insides melted.

Jasper stared into my eyes as if he could see right into my heart. I suddenly felt all hot. I would have blushed if I could have. The peach coloured walls; the sparkling chandelier; the lush scarlet curtains and the pristine laminate flooring behind him all faded away as if Jasper and I were the only beings left on this planet. All I could see was his face. At that moment, I wished he would just lean forward and kiss me with those perfect red lips and hold me in his arms forever and never let go. This was such a weird feeling. I had never felt so strongly about someone in my entire life. And I was loving every moment of it.

We stayed like this, looking into each other eyes, for at most, a second. But that second felt like a lifetime.

A bird chirped happily outside and the moment was ruined.

I tore my eyes away and abruptly felt all embarrassed. I tried to say something but I couldn't find the right words.

Jasper cleared his throat. "So, I know this is confusing for you but I do understand; I was in your position once," he uttered, softly, his lips barely moving. I nodded, slowly.

"Is-," I hesitated, "is all of this true? And I want the truth. If I find out that you're having me on I'll...I'll...well, I don't know what I'd do but I'll find something, I swear," I stated. It was supposed to come out threateningly but it sounded more like a mumble. I noticed Jasper was still clasping my hands.

"I swear, on all my families' lives, that every word of this is true. Okay, maybe I don't swear on their lives because technically they're dead but...you get the idea," he declared.

"Even the part about it being your fault?"

He hesitated and then confirmed, "Yes. All of it."

"Wow," I breathed, my insides whirling. I had finally decided to believe all of this. I mean, it all fitted together, like a jigsaw.

"I'll understand if you hate me, Bella, but I wanted to say how sorry I am," Jasper apologised, hanging his head in shame. I stared at him, wondering if he really _had_ ruined my life, or just made it a gazillion times better. I gave Jasper a calculating glance and eventually said,

"I accept your apology, Jasper, but, depending on whether I like being a vampire, will I forgive you."

"Ermm thanks. I think," Jasper laughed. I smiled and subsequently sighed. What a beautiful laugh. I would find it hard to be mad at him. Then he was serious again. "I hate to bring this up, but, do you feel ... thirsty at all?" As soon as he said it, I felt the familiar burning sensation in my throat.

"Well, I was alright before you mentioned it, but...it's hurting now" I grimaced and he looked worried. I shrugged, "it's no big deal; it'll pass in a few seconds." The look on his face was incredulous.

"How? HOW?!!! How are you doing that???!!!" he spluttered. I was bewildered.

"Doing what?"

"Being all calm and everything, considering what's happened to you! Especially now, since you're a new-born, you should be screaming for blood!" Before I could reply, a disgusting smell reached my nostrils and made me want to choke. I pinched my nose.

"Ew! What is _that_?!"I exclaimed. It smelt familiar but I couldn't place it. Glancing up, I saw that Jasper had a pained expression on his face. At that moment, I heard frantic movement downstairs and worried voices. It was then that I knew something bad was happening. Very bad.

"What's going on Jasper? Jasper? Tell me!" Apart from the stench, I could smell fear pouring off him in waves. Ignoring me, Jasper darted towards the door, leaving me to sprint after him.

I caught him up when we reached the front door. He greeted his family, who were half-crouched in a semi-circle and looked ready to pounce. Carlisle and Esme stood at the front; appearing not wanting to resort to violence. Edward uttered a feral snarl at the sound of footsteps coming up the driveway. I'd never seen them like this; apart from the time when I'd first met Jasper in the Science classroom. I threw a desperate glance at Carlisle.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" I growled. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"There is something we haven't told you, Bella. It would be best if you just went upstairs and stayed there. We'll explain everything after." Carlisle told me.

What? I couldn't just run away and leave the rest of my new "family" here! I didn't mind showing I was scared but I refused to be a coward.

I stayed put and waited for the threat to approach. Jasper tried to drag me away but I resisted. He groaned and backed away, resigning to the fact that I was staying. As I waited, the stench got increasingly stronger and I wanted to heave.

I crouched and tensed ready for whatever was coming. I felt my vampire instincts take over, shutting off the sensible part of my brain. All I wanted to do was attack.

The tension in the hallway was near breaking point.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and the front door splintered. And again. A snarl escaped my throat.

At that point, I realised what that smell reminded me of.

Dog.

The wood of the door finally gave in and I found myself looking into the eyes of six very angry wolves.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**The next chapter will be on its way soon...if you want it!**

**Thanks again**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya! Sorry its been sooooooo long since I last wrote...and to be honest I don't think this chapter makes up for it :(**

**And I know it's short but its setting the next coupl'a chapters up. **

**Enjoy .....? **

**xxx**

* * *

Chapter 6

Jasper POV

The hairy, russet coloured dog flung itself at me, swiping its sharp claws at my face. I laughed. How pathetic. I stepped to one side, neatly avoiding it, as it crashed into the opposite wall. Snarling, I grabbed the _thing's _tail and with all my might (and I am mighty, if I may say so myself) and hurled it out of the front doorway and onto the drive. It yelped.

I glanced behind me at Bella. She looked terrified in her beautiful way. I gave her a reassuring smile but she just stared back, not taking her eyes off me. The rest of my family, apart from Carlisle, were locked in 'combat', laughing as they went. I don't blame them. To be honest, these _dogs_ were pitiable. I mean, if they were gonna come here and threaten us, you'd think they'd know how to at least scratch. Because, there would be no way we'd let them out of here unhurt. And that's putting it politely.

As I tore a huge chunk of hair out of the grey wolf, a sudden calm washed over me. I haven't felt that calm in years; I could picture rolling, blue waves, white, sandy beaches, and I could faintly hear whale calls. _Whale calls? _What the hell?

You know earlier, I mentioned that Edward has the power to read minds, yeah, well other vampires have special gifts too. Alice catches glimpses of possible futures. Mine was the ability to control people's (or other vampires') emotions. I say 'was' because I haven't attempted to use it in, well, since my relationship with Alice was trashed, trampled on, burned, broken (*cough, sorry, you get my drift) by Edward the Enormous Arsehole. That is why I was extremely confused. I wasn't using my power. So who the hell was controlling my emotions?

Glancing around at my family, I saw that they had all stopped fighting and were swaying on their feet with slightly vacant, but happy, looks on their faces. Did I look like that? What was going on? Another strange thing was the fact that the dogs were swiping their mitts in the air and growling but they couldn't get near to me or my family. They dogs were launching themselves into the air then immediately slumping to the ground like they had slammed into an invisible wall.

Anger had begun creeping its way back into my body. My fists were starting to tremble and a feral snarl escaped from my lips. No sooner had I thought of a way to kill the stupid mutt dancing dangerously close to my face, waves and whale music drifted back into my mind.

Why were we fighting? _Really, _what was the point of it all? Why couldn't we just live together in peace and harmony?

Jeesh, I was beginning to sound like Carlisle. Maybe it was him sending the calming thoughts. Nope, he looked too vacant.

Bella! How could I have forgotten about her! Was she hurt? Was she calm like me? A million thoughts slithered into my brain, all revolving around Bella. Once glance at Bella wiped them all away, apart from one question. What the _fuck _was she doing?

She was stood at the foot of the stairs, her eyes closed, red lips parted. Her copper tinted hair flowed outwards, creating a halo around her perfect, pale face. She had a look of deep concentration; her fists were clenched tight at her sides, and her nostrils were flared. Ahhh, by God did she look stunning. She looked like a shimmering Goddess. She looked good enough to eat (metaphorically speaking, of course). Her mouth curled at the corners for a millisecond, as if she'd heard what I'd thought.

She suddenly screamed. A scream I'll never forget for as long as I live (which should be forever). "Jasper!" she exclaimed unexpectedly. And then she collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

*

Everything was mayhem after that. All the emotions that had been removed before Bella had buckled, now came flooding back like a colossal tidal wave. Anger, which immediately turned into fury, annoyance, frustration, _sadness_ and fury, had arrived once again.

I roared as load as I could, and launched myself at the nearest wolf. Its neck snapped back and it fell heavily to the floor.

Spinning round, I saw sweat and blood flying in the air; yelps and groans coming from both sides. A flash of fur, a flash of teeth.

But my heart wasn't in it any more. All I craved for was to get back to Bella.

She was still lying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Bella!" My howl was so loud; everybody stopped what they were doing. Even the stupid mutts. The howl had come from deep within me, from a place I never even knew I had. From that instance, I knew I loved Bella. I'd always loved her, ever since that day in the canteen. She was my destiny. And nothing was going to keep me from her. Nothing.

I sped over to her and scooped her up into my arms. My eyes roamed over her perfect body whilst my hand stroked her hair. Bella, my beautiful Bella. What has happened to you?

Faintly, from behind me, I could hear Carlisle trying to make crappy peace. I didn't care what happened anymore. I wanted Bella back. It was all the stupid dogs' fault. Every inch of my body hated them. I wanted to rip out their throats and tear their flesh apart. But, I knew Bella wouldn't have approved. So, it was for her sake, that I let Carlisle continue.

I knew why they were here. We, or should I say I, had broken the peace treaty. The treaty stated that should any vampire in this area kill (or change) a human being, they would be forced to attack. That was the whole point of the wolves. To keep us at bay. And that's what had happened. I had changed Bella, ruined her life, and they were here to punish us. But I didn't need punishing anymore. Seeing Bella in the state that she was; was punishment enough for me. She suffered because of what _I'd _done to her. I hated myself for what I'd turned her into.

A monster.

Like myself.


End file.
